


A Colourful Display

by stargatesg1971



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Banter, Gen, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 05:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatesg1971/pseuds/stargatesg1971
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Arthur take in the beauty of a rainbow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Colourful Display

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was written in response to the challenge ‘Sunshine and Rainbows’ on [ The Heart Of Camelot](http://theheartofcamelot.com/).
> 
> THE CHALLENGE: Write something cheerful! No drama, no angst, no character conflict or frightening situations. Choose a sweet moment, a pleasant scenario or a happy ending and put a smile on all of our faces.

Merlin exited the forest surrounding the outskirts of Camelot and came to an abrupt stop as his eyes homed in on the multicoloured veil lowering over the citadel. Fascination and wonder held him in place as he stood motionless, his eyes transfixed, drawn involuntarily to the colourful display in front of him.

“You’re acting as if you’ve never seen a rainbow before,” grumbled Arthur as he stepped around his manservant and took in the view before him. It was a beautiful sight. A splay of intense colour set against a blue, cloudless sky.

Suddenly, varying waves of colour rapidly exploded above them; the sun’s majestic power drawing them in as swarms of orange, yellow, blue and violet emanated from the rainbow and lazily leapt across the sky. “Wow,” breathed Merlin, his jaw agape as he took in the glorious view before them.

When the unexpected sound of metal striking the ground shocked them out of their revere, Merlin instinctively bent down to retrieve Arthur’s sword muttering, “I thought I was the clumsy one,” as he handed it back to the prince.

“You are, Merlin.” confirmed Arthur as he reclaimed his weapon and holstered it. “You’re incompetent, **I** , was simply distracted by the light refractions; now get a move on, I want to reach Camelot before nightfall,”

Arthur turned and positioned himself in the direction of the fortress and strode purposefully towards it, Merlin on the other hand never moved; instead, he stayed where he was and grumbled under his breath. “And _you’re_ a royal prat,”

“What was that, Merlin?” asked Arthur as he turned to face his friend.

“Nothing, Sire,” he told him sweetly.

“My god, Merlin, do you ever just shut up and do as I command?”

“Only on your birthday, my Lord,”

Arthur smirked. “It’s my birthday tomorrow, Merlin.”

“I know,” replied the young warlock, “make the most of it.”


End file.
